Breaking The Rules
by septasonicxx
Summary: AU high school situation. Genesis and Minerva get framed for things they didn't do and both end up in detention together. Yuffie's behind it... #50 of the 100 themes challenge.


SCHOOOLL GENNY AND MINERVA – BREAKING THE RULES

"It wasn't my fault!" came the protest from Genesis Rhapsodos as he stared in disbelief at his teacher.

"Listen, I don't want to hear any more back-chat from you. Attend your detention and get it over with; I don't care whose fault it was! And don't forget to stay back after school to clean up the mess." his teacher turned and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Man, this sucks!" Genesis groaned, turning around to face his group of friends who stood behind him. They all nodded, agreeing with what he said. "Honestly, I didn't even do it!" He shrugged and walked off, his friends slowly following him.

"This is one really weird school." one of his friends, Sephiroth, said while scuffing his shoe on the floor as he walked.

"Tell me about it." Genesis stuffed his hands into his pockets and sighed loudly. "Did you guys even know someone had graffiti'd the back wall?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder and then looking ahead again.

"Nope. It must've been someone really sneaky!" Sephiroth said, chuckling.

"Mm." Genesis grunted. "It worries me that someone could pull that off, get away with it and frame me all in one day."

"Oh my gosh, it worked!" Yuffie turned to her best friend and they hi-fived, both grinning from ear to ear as they had just seen Genesis get a detention. "This is perfect! Man, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees her in the room too!"

"I reckon! C'mon, we've gotta move quick or we'll never manage to frame her too." Yuffie's friend urged, tugging on her arm. Yuffie nodded and the two of them ran off again, grins still on their places to prove that they were up to no good.

"Hey, is that a name?" Sephiroth asked, pointing to a small blurred word on the bottom of one of the spray cans that had been shoved into Genesis' bag.

"It looks like... Rufus? Nah, that geek would never touch a spray can. Oh wait, it's Yuffie." Genesis stretched and narrowed his eyes to slits. It was obvious he was planning on revenge.

"What are you gonna do?" Sephiroth asked.

"Something mean." Genesis muttered, already thinking hard about what he could do to get back at her.

"Sounds fun. I gu-" Sephiroth was cut off as the bell rang and Genesis groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Great, now we get to sit through an hour of Chemistry. Remind me again, why did I choose that subject?" Genesis snapped angrily, standing up and picking his bag up from the ground where they'd been sitting for recess.

"Oh, you're looking for a different kind of chemistry my friend! And she'll be sitting right in front of you, like usual." Sephiroth shoved his friend in the side, who instantly went red.

"Shut up." Genesis growled, a smile on his face.

"Come on, or we'll be late and you'll get another detention." Sephiroth grabbed Genesis' arm and pushed him forwards towards their class, the two of them soon joining the rest of the students as everyone headed for their next hour of boredom. Or in Genesis' case... chemistry?

"Man, there she is." Genesis suddenly reached back to grip Sephiroth's shoulder and pointed through the crowd of people to where a blonde girl was talking with her friends and heading towards the same classroom as them.

"Go get 'em cowboy!" Sephiroth laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Genesis sighed.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and go talk to her." Sephiroth urged, giving him a small shove in the back.

"No way!" Genesis said, immediately taking a few steps back in defence.

"Oh my gosh, you better be glad I promised not to tell anyone about your little crush. Do you have any idea how funny it would be to the rest of the school that you turn to jelly whenever you see her?" Sephiroth teased.

"Oh, leave me alone!" Genesis rolled his eyes and the two friends continued to bicker until they were in the classroom and were silenced by the teacher. Genesis took his seat behind his blonde crush, Minerva, and instantly leant his head in the palm of his hand so he could simply sit and stare.

Throughout the entire lesson Genesis succeeded in having five minutes as the longest time he spent without looking at her. Sephiroth constantly threw paper objects at him to try and make him concentrate on the lesson, but Genesis ignored him without fail.

When the bell rang again and Genesis watched Minerva walk out with her books in her arms, he sighed and had to be thumped over the back of the head by Sephiroth before he was ready to put his own books away and leave the classroom.

A while later the lunch bell rang and Genesis groaned as he remembered his detention. He dumped his bag with Sephiroth and headed off to the classroom where detentions were always served. He walked in and froze, staring at the girl who was sitting angelically in one of the seats with a book open and her eyes slowly reading the words on the pages.

"Please take a seat." the teachers words cut through his mind and he managed to force his legs to move again. Summoning all his courage, he walked over and sat beside her. She glanced up, slightly startled, and then smiled once she saw who it was.

"Hey, what did you do?" she asked gently.

"Uh, I got framed." he said, shrugging and reaching a hand back to scratch his neck nervously.

"Really?" she asked, her delicate green eyes widening. "So did I!" she giggled and turned back to her book. Genesis swallowed, amazed that she had just _spoken_ to him! He innocently looked over to see what she was reading and his eyes widened as he quickly read the beautiful lines of poetry.

Minerva sighed in annoyance and pulled out a pen, scribbling out some words and writing down some replacements.

"Did you write that?" Genesis asked quietly. Minerva's head shot up and she pulled the book away quickly.

"You read it? Um, that's embarrassing..." she went red and looked down at the desk.

"No, it's beautiful." Genesis said.

"Really?" Minerva asked hesitantly. "You think so?"

"Yes. I never knew it was possible to capture so much emotion in a few lines of everyday words." Genesis smiled gently, his heart beating fast.

"Wow, thank you!" Minerva replied, relaxing her tight hold on her book.

"You're wel-"

"Silence! This is detention, no talking!" the teacher snapped angrily. Minerva giggled and ducked her head, turning back to her book. Genesis grinned and allowed himself to relax. She didn't think he was crazy yet. It was a good start.

"Can you see?" Someone asked from below. Yuffie squeaked, unable to answer just yet. Her fingers gripped the window sill and her feet scrabbled at something to push up from.

"Ohmygoshhe'ssittingnexttoher!" the sentence came out rushed and as soon as Yuffie had finished saying it she fell and landed with a thump onto the ground.

"Serious?" her friend asked, eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah! And they were both smiling." Yuffie stood up and rubbed her backside. "Don't ever ask me to do that again. Honestly, why does the school have such high windows? And you could've given me a leg up!" Her friend only laughed innocently.

"Do you think it worked?" she asked to change the subject again.

"Oh yeah! Of course it did." Yuffie said, nodding enthusiastically.

"That's good to know! Mission accomplished." the two friends hi-fived for a second time and then hurried off.

When Genesis and Minerva were finally allowed out of detention along with all the other students that had been in there, there was an awkward silence between them because they had both turned to speak to the other at the same time and then stopped. Minerva was first to break the silence by giggling.

"Sorry, I was just going to ask you about what you were framed for." she admitted quietly, her voice gentle and soothing to his ears. A smile broke out on his face and he nodded, allowing his hair to slip in front of his right eye for a moment.

"The teachers think I graffiti'd the back wall." he told her. Minerva stared, shock in her eyes. "I didn't do it!" he quickly added.

"No, I know that!" Minerva said, shaking her head to show that she believed him. "I saw who did it!" Genesis took a moment to react, and when he did he let out a chuckle.

"Yes, Yuffie left her name on the bottom of one of the spray cans." he said to her. Minerva laughed and Genesis noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she did. She was beautiful, and they were talking like friends!

"Yuffie also got me in trouble." Minerva informed him, amusement plainly shown in her voice. "She kept whispering to me in class and every time the teacher looked over I was telling her to be quiet. So the teacher thought I was the one who wouldn't stop talking." Genesis frowned, angry that Yuffie had deliberately gotten Minerva in trouble.

"We should tell on her." Genesis said. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Why should we ruin her fun?" she questioned.

"What do you mean?" Genesis was puzzled, not understanding the logic behind what she had said.

"I think she did it deliberately so that we'd end up in detention together, shouldn't we thank her that we got to talk?" Minerva explained. Genesis' eyes widened and he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes." Minerva nodded her head firmly. "So, Genesis, would you like to meet up again tomorrow?" there was a mischievous glint in her eyes, but he paid no attention to it.

"I'd love to." he smiled. "Where and when?"

"Detention at lunch tomorrow. I suggest you don't clean the graffiti." Minerva allowed her smile to turn into a smirk and turned around, walking away. Genesis sighed, his smile staying on his lips as he also turned and walked away to find his friends. Perhaps one day, he'd tell Yuffie how much he owed her for what she had done.

"Did you hear her? She said she was thankful!" Yuffie beamed. "This is totally the best thing I've ever done. Hey, do you wanna start a matchmaking company? We could get people to pay us to get them together with who they like! It would be so totally awesome and cool! What do you think?" Yuffie's friend jumped up and down on the spot.

"Can you get me together with Jason first, please?" she begged. Yuffie laughed and nodded, the two of them walking off quickly and talking in hushed voices as they organised how they would complete their next task.


End file.
